Concubine
by harley944
Summary: Fugaku has a plan for little Hinata but can it be and what does Sasuke have to do with anything?
1. Prologue

Hinata,Ino,Sakura-15

Sasuke,Gaara,Naruto-17

Rest of the Rookie 9-16 1/2

Team Gai,Kankuro,Temari-18

__

thought

****

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

HINATA AGE 5

At the Palace

Official:Here you are my king. The list of people who didn't pay their taxes.

King Fugaku:Hmm it's smaller than last time._ What's this!?! There is a Hyuuga on the list! Three full-blooded Hyuugas! We'll just have to take that pretty little girl of theirs and make her into the perfect girl. She can come in handy in the future._

Official:What action shall we take my King?

King Fugaku:Take away possessions until it pays for the taxes that need to be made but for the Hyuuga family I want their daughter to go into the concubine house. She will be trained by Tsunade.

Official:Yes, My King.

KNOCK KNOCK

Official:Open the door!

Hiashi opened the door.

Official:Do you have the money?

Hiashi:No but I have half. Please give me a little more time. I'm getting the rest of the money at the end of the week.

Official:You were given enough time to pay we're taking the girl.

Hiashi:No she is too young. She is only 5. She can't do anything.

Official:Her beauty is all she will need. She will grow up to be a concubine to the male royal family. Very few go there.

Hikari:No it's just a common whore house with more luxuries.

Official:Just give us the girl. We have wasted enough time as it is.

Hikari:No.

Official:Hold your wife or we're going to arrest her.

Hiashi took his wife into another room. The official went into Hinata's room. He pick Hinata up and carried her out of the room. Hinata stared at her home.

Official:Forget you ever lived here and these people. You will have a new family.

****

At the Concubine house

The official brought Hinata to a big building by the palace. A elegant,beautiful woman came out to greet them.

Woman:Hello. Is this the new girl?

Official:Yes. She is to be trained by Lady Tsunade.

Woman:She looks very young. How old is she?

Official:She is 5. She won't be available until she is of legal age.

Woman:Indeed. She will grow up to be a lovely young woman. She might just stun one of the royals into marriage. HAHAHAHA

Official:Just take her. I have other errands to do.

Woman:Whatever. Come with me. I'll take you to your new mother.

Hinata walked with the woman down confusing corridors where she couldn't tell where she came from and was confused why she was her. They stopped at a red door with a gold dragon pattern on it. The woman knocked on the door.

Woman:You are very lucky. You get to learn from the head of this house.

Voice Inside:Come in.

Hinata and the woman entered in the room. The room large with crimson walls and wooden floors. It had two doors with the same pattern on it as the front door. In room Hinata just entered there was wide floor space and a desk with busty, blonde woman behind it. She had a pretty face with little make-up on and her long, blonde hair was in pigtails. She was dressed in a exotic blue kimono with gold dragon as the pattern and golden obi.

Head woman:What do you want Hanna and who is the girl?

Hanna:Lady Tsunade this is Hinata and as order by the King she shall become a concubine. He wants you to be her new 'mother'.

Tsunade:Why is the king requesting? Isn't she just another girl?

Hanna:He did not say but she is one of the last of the Hyuuga bloodline.

Tsunade:But I thought the Hyuugas had died out.

Hanna:Apparently not and she is a full-blooded Hyuuga.

Tsunade:That is very rare.

Hanna:Yes. Indeed it is.

Tsunade:Very well. That is all Hanna but do make up the room next to mine for Hinata. I will call you later to take her to it. Call Shizune in please. _What could you be up to Fugaku?_

Hanna left quickly grumbling under her breathe. A woman with short, dark brown hair with brown eyes and a grey kimono came in.

Tsunade:Shizune take notes. So Hinata come forward so I can see what I have to work with.

Hinata stepped forward with her head down playing with two of her fingers.

Tsunade:Pick your head up. Hmmm let's see. Beautiful lavender eyes and shoulder-length, indigo 's very rare. Pale skin and a clear complexion. A petite body but too shy. Can you even speak Hinata.

Hinata:Y-yes I c-can speak Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade:Also has a stutter due to low self-esteem but polite and lady-like. All in all I need to boost up your confidence and self-esteem. What do think Shizune?

Shizune:So far she has been raised well. She seems a little scared and confused. Why don't you tell her why she is here.

Tsunade:That would be good. Hinata you are here to be trained as a concubine for the royal family.

Hinata:May I ask a q-question?

Tsunade:Why certainly. What is it?

Hinata:What is concubine and what do they do?

Tsunade:Holy shit she said a full sentence without stuttering!

Shizune:Lady Tsunade watch your language. She is still only just a child.

Tsunade:Yeah, Yeah whatever. But to answer your question a concubine is a companion to relieve stress anyway the royal family wants. Each concubine is given to one member of the royal family. You'll either be given to Prince Itachi or Prince Sasuke.

Hinata:G-given? Do you mean like a gift?

Tsunade:Sorta. I'll start training you tomorrow but for now go with Hanna to your room to rest. She will serve you breakfast to tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Hanna get in here.

Hanna reentered the room.

Hanna:Come Hinata.

Tsunade:You will call her Lady Hinata from now on.

Hanna:Yes Lady Tsunade. Come Lady Hinata. I'll show you your room.


	2. Meeting The Prince

Sorry i haven't updated in a really really long time but I'm gonna update much more

thanks everyone who has reviewed

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

Hinata had trained hard to become the perfection that Lady Tsunade had described a concubine was meant to be. Beauty, an artist, and a work of art at the same time. She had made a few friends among the other concubines that were being trained. There was a girl named Sakura with short, baby pink hair and eyes that shined like emeralds. A girl named Inowho had eyes the color of the ocean blue and long, golden hair in a ponytail. Hinata had changed over the years. Her hair was now down to the middle of her back and her eyes had more lavender hue to them. Her body had also become more developed.

Hinata knocked on Lady Tsunade's door.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled through the door. Hinata walked in to see Sakura and Ino with Lady Tsunade. "Hinata your late. That's not like you especially when your room is 20 seconds away from mine. Why was that?"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I lost track of time in the garden."

"I swear you spend more time in that damn garden then practicing your studies."

"But Lady Tsunade, Hinata studies in the garden."

"No forehead girl! Hinata is always reading in the garden."

"Actually I help take care of the flowers Ino. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I just can't help it. The flowers are so enchanting this time of year."

"Just don't let it happen again. Ok now time for more training."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The three girls left Tsunade's room for free time.

"Man I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap before we have class with Shizune," Sakura yawned out while stretching.

"I know what you mean but I'm gonna eat first. I'm starving," Ino blabbered as she rubbed her grumbling. "What are you gonna do Hina?"

"I think I might go back into the garden and have some lunch. We do have an hour of free time and it is lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"No thanks Hina. I just wanna sleep," Sakura said as she walked into her room.

"I'm gonna eat lunch with Hanna. Don't forget to be in Shizune's room in an hour. She won't go easy on you like Lady Tsunade if your late," Ino yelled as she went into a different direction following a woman named Hanna.

Hinata made a bento and walked into the garden. "I just love the garden." Just then Hinata bumped into something hard. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's alright...who are you?" The man said. He had dark raven hair that stuck out in the back and bangs that hung over his eyes. His eyes were the deepest pools of black and had pale skin. He was muscular and wore very expensive clothes.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking at the flowers and having lunch. Would you like to share it with me?" Hinata asked.

"Um sure," Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke-san?"

"It's just that I have a big fan club and those people usually put something in it."

"You do not have to worry. I did not put anything in it. That is very impolite and weird."

Hinata started to unpack the bento under a cherry blossom tree.

"So what do you do here in the castle?" Sasuke questioned.

"I learn under Lady Tsunade."

"What do you learn?"

"I'm learning to become a concubine for one of the princes. What do you do in the palace?"

"Sasuke where are you?" A man that looked like an older version of Sasuke asked.

"I'm over here Itachi," Sasuke yelled back. "Sorry but I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye. Oh know I'm gonna be late for lessons again."

Hinata ran to Shizune's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Hinata."

Hinata walked into the room. "I'm sorry Shizune. I didn't mean to come late."

"Your going to stay after for extra work to do."

"Yes Shizune."

"Hey Hina! Why were you late?" Sakura whispered.

"Yea Hina. Maybe you shouldn't go to the garden anymore," Ino giggled.

"I met someone in the garden and got caught up."

"Who did you meet?"

"I met a boy there. He was really cute Ino."

"OOO did you get a name? Tell us everything."

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha he would have stayed to share my bento but someone called Itachi called him and he left."

"SASUKE UCHIHA! THAT'S THE PRINCE AND ITACHI IS HIS OLDER BROTHER! THE HEIR TO THE THRONE! YOUR SOOOO LUCKY HINATA!"

"Would you like to explain how Hinata is lucky Sakura or would you like to explain Hinata?"


End file.
